Everything and Anything!
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Drabbles related to all characters from The Mortal Instruments, including; Malec, Clace, Heline, Ragnor Fell & Raphael Santiago.
1. I'm Coming Home

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Magnus had been sat waiting patiently at his loft, pacing back and forth across the plush rug that covered the wooden floorboards. He'd been counting his steps and watching the door, then back to his phone for the past 4 hours. The worry had been spreading from a small paranoia, to full on fear.

Alec always kept him informed when he went out hunting demons, or at least if he got harmed one of the others would get in touch. But nothing. Nada. He picked up his phone off the coffee table, turning it over in his hands, looking down at his wallpaper of he and Alec. Alec had tried to avoid the camera all day, that day, but Magnus had caught him at the last minute while he was reading. He smiled fondly at it. _Oh screw it!_ he thought. He quickly picked up his coat and headed for the door. One thing he wasn't going to do was sit around and wait for news that could possibly be bad.

He pulled open the door and stepped out onto the landing, closing the door behind. He shrugged his coat onto his shoulders as he neared the stairs. All of a sudden there was a buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered while walking down the stairs.

It was Alec who was on the other end, "I'm coming home, I won't be too long. I just had to make a few stops." Magnus breathed out in relief. He pushed the front door of the apartment building and stepped out onto the street. He was about to reply when he turned.

Alec was stood there, a few steps away down the street, covered in dirt and grime, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bag of Chinese take-out in the other.

Magnus completely forgot about the phone and ran to Alec with no delay.

* * *

Review! :)


	2. Paradise

The days had grown quieter and more relaxing after the Dark War had passed, even the demons had kept themselves at bay. So not many hunts took part for the Shadowhunters. Jace most definitely missed having something to drive his blade into or fist against, but he seemed to be coping.

Clary and Jace had spent most of the afternoon in Central Park-thankfully glamoured from mundanes- since he was currently throwing daggers at one tree, whilst leant against another, with a serene look crossing his features. Clary knew he found peace with anything that was either sharp, tough or gave him the essence of winning. She smiled, then carried on with her drawing.

The pencil scrawled across her drawing pad, lines flowing precisely, creating a beautiful picture, which had turned out to be just as usual. Jace. He was always on her mind, and what always left her finger tips. She'd drew the whole landscape, as well as Jace, leaning against the tree he'd claimed. Her eyes wandered above the page, and her head shot up, panicking. Jace wasn't at his tree, he was no where to be seen.

Clary looked around frantically, trying to see where Jace had disappeared too. Suddenly, she felt a body drop down behind her, she knew it was him, just from his smell. She'd know him anywhere. He placed his legs either side of hers, pulling her back against his chest. She smiled and snuggled in backwards, closing her eyes.

"Paradise huh?" Clary watched his fingers trail across her letters in the page.  
"Yes, it looks like it. Don't you think?" Jace had gone silent, as she was about to break the silence he spoke. Tightening his arms around her, "No, because paradise is here. I have her in my arms."

* * *

Review! :)


	3. Wake Up

Magnus had told Alec the night before to wake him up early, as he had a client to get to on the other side of the city. Some werewolf was having a problem, but Alec knew better than to pry. So he'd told Magnus that he'd wake him. Though one problem… Magnus didn't do mornings.

Alec woke up at 6am, Magnus was meeting his client at 10. He never understood why Magnus needed to be up early, but Magnus had assured him that he needed to look presentable and perfect before going gallivanting. To which Alec had laughed at, because he knew Magnus was beautiful with or without the make-up and crazy clothing choices.

Alec was stood at the foot of the bed, bracing his hands against the two posts, thinking of how to go about waking a sleepy-head warlock. He wavered his options; he could always try to seduce him out of bed, but that would lead to other things that there was no time for. The choice formed in his mind, he pushed away from the bed, taking a few steps back. Then ran and leapt through the air, in the direction of Magnus.

Alec landed with a _'ooff'_ on Magnus's stomach, to which his boyfriend didn't even register. Alec puffed his breath in a dramatic fashion. He sat up, straddling Magnus's waist, then lifted the nearest pillow and thrust it down, whacking it across his chest, head and anywhere else he could reach. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" He shouted continuously. This caused a reaction.

Magnus held his hands up in surrender, grabbing the other end of the pillow. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake! Jeez, that was a little brutal for a wake up call Alec. What's wrong with just kissing me awake, like in movies, huh?!" He smirked, rubbing his head. Alec laughed at him and purred,  
"Well sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but if you were Aurora, that poor prince would feel so rejected right now! It's like trying to wake the freaking dead, getting you out of bed!" Magnus pouted, and crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Hey! I'd make a very pretty princess, who was very kissable. Thank you very much!" Alec smiled.  
"I never said you were un-kissable." Magnus smiled, pulling him down so they were face to face and whispered, "Prove it."

So Alec did.

* * *

Review! :)


	4. Story of my Life

It was a normal run of the mill day in the Bane-Lightwood household. They had recently gave up the loft in the city, for a small house on the outskirts of New York. It was quiet and quaint, it was everything they could of asked for. And with a child on the way, it was perfect.

Alec had been awake before dawn, before the sun said goodnight to moon, he had been up and out. It was difficult to leave his husband sleeping peaceful amidst the quilts and covers. Magnus always had told him that he looked like an angel when he slept, but in those moments in the morning, Alec could say the same about him.

The morning errands had consisted with visiting the Institute and dropping in to see how Jace & Clary were doing. As well as picking up something from Clary. The secret. On the way home he had picked up Magnus's shopping, which included a hell of a lot of glitter.

On his arrival home, the whole house was silent-the type where you could hear a pin drop-then a voice broke it. Well a voice was an understatement. Alec followed the angels voice to the upstairs bathroom, where he peeked his head around the door, to witness Magnus singing. As well as dancing his ass off in the shower.

Magnus craned his head around and his entrance and grinned like the Cheshire Cat, it was hard not to smile back. Alec was just about to walk across to Magnus, as he stepped in a huge puddle and slipped. He flew across the gap between them, and over the bath edge. Effectively pulling the shower curtain and Magnus with him. There was water, limbs and most of all… Glitter everywhere!

He watched as Magnus pushed his own wet hair away from his face. Then did the same to his, laughing covering Alec's body with his own. "Even after all this time, Alexander?" Magnus smirked at him, while his cat eyes shone. Alec looked up dazed.  
"After all this time what?" He looked a little confused, as Magnus grinned.  
"Even after all this time, you're still falling for me." Alec snorted and slapped him on his arm, then leant up to kiss his husband. Who quite quickly intimated the so called chaste kiss, into a more passionate one.

When Magnus pulled back, still grinning, all Alec could think was _'This is my life, and it can only get better'._ Before Magnus could protest, Alec pulled him back against him and kissed him with so much love, until the water went cold.

* * *

Review! :)


	5. Falling Down

Despite living completely separate lives-on continents that were so far apart-it was completely un-coincidental if they crossed paths. Ragnor's life was built in countryside, surrounded by the sky and wide open spaces, while Raphael's was in a dingy basement of a dilapidated hotel in the city. Ragnor knew he'd always take the former, as oppose to the latter. He had no problem with the city, he was there most times with Magnus. Though living in the dark was never an option he would give himself.

Raphael had grown on his living arrangements, there was nothing else he could do. He either walked by moonlight or live in the dark. He had no option for sunlight, that was taken when he fell into the hands of the devil himself and became this. A creature of the night.

The one thing both men had in common, was they had both fell down, by falling to the hands of a Morgenstern.

Both fell for their friends.

Both sacrificed for loved ones.

Both for Magnus Bane and the Shadowhunters.

…And they'd never have it any other way.

* * *

Review! :)


	6. Safe and Sound

The clock had just struck 2am, and Magnus had been wide awake for hours. Alec laid silent beside him, the quilt just covering his waist and his ink black hair splayed across the pillow. Magnus absentmindedly brushed it away gently with his fingertips, and smiled a little. Since the Dark War had come to an end, he knew it wouldn't be the end of all the problems, bloodshed and sacrifice. He knew there was more rumblings in Downworld, ever since the uproar and disagreement with the Seelie Court. It wasn't wise to try to outsmart the Faeries, he'd told Alec as much. They are cunning and manipulative creatures, who will bide their time and strike when it benefits them the most.

Magnus rolled over onto his side to face Alec. He watched his chest rise slowly, in a relaxed manner. The dreams were chasing behind his eyes, as he watched his eyelids flutter, he smiled. _Let him dream_ he thought. One of his favourite past times was watching Alec sleeping-it always had been- but since the war, he'd been catching himself doing it more. He owed his life to Alec, whether he knew it or not, Alec saved his life and stuck by him despite everything. Magnus had caught him reading the book he'd gave him in Idris on the rooftop a few weeks ago, and once again caught himself watching intently. He'd watched Alec sometimes scrunch up his nose, sometimes he'd smiled and best of all, he'd laughed. Though he never frowned, which relieved Magnus. He'd accepted his past, which was all good and well, because Alec would forever be his future.

Pulling him from his thoughts, there was a sudden jolt of moment from Alec. He seemed to be frowning in his sleep and his eyes were tightly closed. Magnus tried to take his hand, but it was tightened in a fist. He knew it was better than to wake someone when they were dreaming, but this wasn't a dream any longer, it was a nightmare. He gently shook Alec's shoulders, a little hard, but it did the trick. Alec shot up in bed, his breath coming out in ragged puffs, he looked over his shoulder frantically towards Magnus. He saw tears trailing down Alec's chest, and sat up beside him, asking softly.  
"Alec, what's wrong?" Alec rested his head on his shoulder, so he wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sorry I woke you Magnus, I didn't mean too." Magnus shook his head.

"You didn't wake me up, darling. I was already awake." Alec nodded. "Are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" He watched Alec take a deep breath, then he spoke, staring at the foot of the bed.

"We were back in Edom, and I'd found you how I had before in the cell, but one thing was different. Yo-You, you weren't alive. I was too late, I couldn't save you." Magnus pulled him against him tight, while Alec wracked with sobs, mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Shh, Alec. Look at me." Through teary eyes, he saw Alec look up. "I'm here, you saved me and I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Alec nodded, as Magnus pulled him to lay down.

Just as Magnus felt Alec clam down, wrapped in his arms, he felt his breathing turn regular against his own chest. He whispered, "You're safe and sound, Alec. You forever will be, as long as you're with me."

* * *

Review! :)


	7. Lose Yourself

To celebrate the Dark War ending Consul Jia Penhallow had transformed the Angels Hall and the square into a lavish party, that took everybody by surprise. The older generation got to take a trip back in time to when Alicante was at peace and there was frequent balls and parties. Angels Hall was decorated with vines of flowers and fairy lights winding around the columns and across the walls, while the moonlight shone through the glass roof, where the stars twinkled against the glass. There was a reasonably talented band playing, while there was tables set out in circles around the room; it truly was beautiful.  
Helen watched from her post against a column, rubbing the petals of the flowers between her thumb and forefinger, as everyone danced in pairs around her. It was the last she and Aline would see of them for a long time, considering she was being sent to Wrangels Island, basically because of her heritage. She watched as Julian danced with Emma, spinning her around laughing, while Livvy and Ty were paired up with other Shadowhunters. She'd miss them oh so much when she had to leave. Her family was everything to her, she was just glad that she didn't have to cut all ties, they could still keep contact and what not. But that wouldn't be the same and they all knew it. There father had gone, as had their mother and her faith in Uncle Arthur wasn't all that good. Julian would be the man of the house, and he was just a boy. A hand on her shoulder made her thoughts evaporate, she looked around to see her girlfriend smiling at her. She was dressed in a tight fitting sapphire dress, that made her brown eyes look lighter and her hair was curled slightly. She looked so beautiful, Helen couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing hiding back here?" Helen smiled, and pulled Aline into her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm not hiding, I'm watching from afar. I'm going to miss them, Aline." Aline nodded against her shoulder.

"I know, but we'll keep in touch with them, and mom is going to keep me informed on when we can return." Helen sighed, forcing a smile, murmuring, "I shouldn't have to leave in the first place, I can't help how myself or Mark were born. Sure he's not here, but I shouldn't be punished for being part fey." Aline ran a pale finger across her cheek, turning her face so she was looking at her.

"Stop. You know that I know. I know you or Mark don't deserve this, nor do the others, but we're going to work this out together okay?" Helen smiled, and leant down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What would I do without you?" Aline laughed, grabbing her hands, stepping backwards towards the dancefloor, pulling her along.

"You'd lose yourself, that much I know. Though can I have the favour letting you lose yourself this once, and come and dance with me?" Helen laughed, shaking her head.

"Aline, no. You know I can't dance." Aline was already pulling her onto the dancefloor.

* * *

Aline was proud when she had finally got Helen onto the dancefloor, she wanted to be able to do something to take her mind off everything that was yet to pass. She would never leave Helen to face exile alone, she loved her and nothing would change that. She watched as Helen scrunched her nose, laughing at her as she span her around. Helen wore a ice blue dress, that was wrapped in pink flowers and her hair was pinned up with the same flowers. People may say faeries are manipulative, cunning and cruel, but Aline thought herself lucky to have Helen, no matter her species, she loved her unconditionally.

"Come on sweetie, lose yourself!" Helen blushed lightly, then grabbed her hands, and moved them back and forth, then grabbed her waist and spun her out. Aline laughed, grinning from ear to ear. Aline pulled Helen into her, wrapping her hands around her neck, and the latter went around her waist.

"I love you, and nothing will change that, we face everything together, deal?" Aline held up her pinky finger, and Helen grinned. "Deal." Helen pulled her and kissed passionately. They could face anything together, as long as they were together. They would be unstoppable.

* * *

Review! :)


	8. (Sizzy)-Safe and Sound

**_I've set it in an AU modern day setting._**

* * *

Isabelle had suffered from nightmares ever since she was a child, ever since she lived in the house in the countryside just south of Scotland. There had been a forest that her bedroom window looked out onto, which look angry and full of gloom in the dark, when she was a child she was sure she saw things darting between the trees. Though her mother had always told her it was her imagination, until one night. Her nightmares became real.

It was a night in late August when the heat was quite warm-especially for British weather-and it was an unbearable heat, so her mother had opened her windows wide. She had only turn 12 a few months before, and she had taught herself over the years that monsters weren't real and neither were the figures in the forest. That night she had gradually fell asleep around 10pm, but a tap against the glass of her window, and the creak of the old rusty hinges when the window was pulled further open, woke her up. When she pushed herself and rubbed her eyes, the scream that was caught in her throat just wouldn't escape her lips. There was a dark burly figure looming at the bottom of the bed, she could tell it was a man, around his 20's. In the moonlight, his face was all sharp angles and his teeth gleamed, along with the points of two incisors. The man at the foot of the bed began moving around the bed, getting closer and closer to her with every step.

Finally she found her voice and the screamed escaped, loud and clear, to have her mouth covered with a pale hand. The mans face came up close to hers, searching her face and scanning her features, smiling and tutting.

"Shhh, we wouldn't want to wake mommy and daddy now would we?" Isabelle's eyes widened, as the man began closer the gap as his teeth extended. She closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. Vampires, monsters, zombies and ghosts weren't real she was still dreaming. She felt the warmth of his breath against her neck, then as he got closer..

* * *

The door slammed inward and opened wide, along with her eyelids. She threw herself upright in bed, her hands flying to her neck, feeling around frantically for marks. The next thing she knew two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against a warm chest.

"Iz, Isabelle! Calm down, you're safe. I promise you're safe." she turned her head into his chest, as tears trailed down her cheeks. She thought the dreams had stopped, they hadn't come in so long. Simon knew of her dreams, he knew of her past and knew of the figures in the forest and he accepted everything about her. She loved him for it, and he told her constantly how much he loved and cared for her.

"It was the man again, Simon. He was at the bottom of the bed, he had fangs." Simon nodded against her shoulder, trailing chaste kisses across it, in a comforting fashion. She'd moved in with Simon two years ago, and he'd got use to her dreams and sudden awakenings in the night.

"He's not here. I won't let anyone hurt you Iz, you're safe and sound here. This is our home, I will lay down my life before I let anyone hurt you." Isabelle smiled a little, and nodded.

"You know I'd do the same for you right?" Simon laughed a little, smiling.

"Of course I do, I love you. Now come on, lets get some sleep, we can leave the light on okay?" she nodded at him, and slowly laid back still wrapped in his arms. Simon pulled her tightly against his chest-after flicking on the bedside lamp-,and tucked in the cover around her. She closed her eyes, and held his hands in hers as she fell asleep. He was her rock, her protector and her equal in all things.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	9. I really need to have you here right now

Ever since Simon had become a Shadowhunter he'd began to fill out nicely. His hair was cut the slightest bit shorter, his muscles were more built and firm, and all in all he looked more healthy. Except even though Isabelle and Clary had noticed, Isabelle had noticed others noticing too. She had never been the jealous type, and she never wore her heart in her sleeve. Though this one little nerd who lived on mundane video games and his nose in a comic book, had found a way into her heart. Even if she would never admit it.

* * *

Isabelle was currently sat in the Institute with Clary, who was drawing on the window seat. While she herself was picking aimlessly at couch cushions. Her mind was wandering away with itself, and she never was the paranoid type. Not until Simon.

Who at the present time was on a boys night out with Jace, Alec and Magnus. They were celebrating Alec-her brother-getting married to Magnus, but we girls weren't invited, because apparently-according to mundane traditions-it was only for men.

"Iz, stop panicking. You have nothing to worry about, I should be the one worrying. Jace has a track record of women." Isabelle laughed at Clary's comment, who was laughing along with her. Jace did have a past with the ladies, but Simon-to her-was hotter than Jace.

"I'm not panicking, but he's your best friend and I know you don't see him the same. But you have to admit, the boy has filled out and he's not the scrawny little nerd anymore. He's well.. He's hot and I won't be the only one to-"

The ringing of her mobile cut her off mid-sentence, picking it up her brow furrowed at the caller I.D. It was Simon. She picked up, to hearing loud music in the background and Simon sounding slightly tipsy.

"Hiiiii Isabelle! What are you doing?" Isabelle took the phone away from her ear, and put it on loudspeaker, gesturing for Clary to listen too.

"Hi Simon. Clary and I are just at home, what are you doing?" Simon giggled-actually giggled-down the receiver.

"I've been dancing with Jace, but he disappeared dancing with Alec and Magnus. Now there's some girl-"

Isabelle immediately saw red, and picked up the phone taking it off loudspeaker. She had no right to be losing her temper, Simon wasn't even her boyfriend, but she felt protective of him.

"What girl?! What's going on?!"

Simon's voice drifted off quickly, along with whatever he was saying, since it sounded like his phone was being taken from him.

The last thing she heard from the boy she was secretly falling head over heels for was,"Iz, I just really need to have you here right now."

That was all it took for Isabelle to pocket her phone, grab Clary by the arm and drag her out the door. If that girl had done anything to Simon, she would raise hell.

* * *

I appreciate any and all feedback! :)


	10. (Malec) Please come get me

"Never will you see that man, that warlock, THAT THING AGAIN!" The man bellowed across the cave at him.

Dark stone walls towered and arched meeting across the expanse of the ceiling. Reflections from the hidden lake-that sat beneath the glow worms that were now losing their light, due to all of the disruption and noise-were casting shadows anywhere they could touch.

Alec however was trapped behind an invisible wall, and no matter how much he kick, punched and scratched at it, nothing at all happened. It was a fight that he could never win. His fingers and knuckles were bloody, and his shoulder ached from ramming it against the wall.

"Let me out! What is wrong with you?! I'm your son!" The man-now established as his father-with the dark hair and piercing eyes bound up to the space between them. If the wall wasn't there, they would of been nose to nose. The mans eyes bore hatred and disgust into Alec's blue orbs.

"You are not my son! You're disgusting and a shame to my family! This is your home now, and you can stay here and rot for all I care." Robert Lightwood turned on his heel and headed for the exit, not ever looking over his shoulder. Alec watched him go, gaping after him. "Wait! What do you mean? Mom will know I'm missing, so will Iz, Jace and Max."

Robert turned his head smirking full of malice and dark humour.

"Oh not to worry, I have that all planned. Let's just say you were killed by demons and we are the grief-stricken family over the loss of their son." He carried on grinning, running his tongue over his teeth and crossed his arms before turning, and walking away. At the exit, he stopped once more. "After all, I'm pretty sure I won't miss you, and why would your mother and siblings want someone like _you_ as family." Then left.

* * *

Alec slid down the wall as everything began to settle into his mind. He was trapped and nobody knew where he was, nobody would find him and soon he'd be lost to the darkness. Above him the sun was slowly passing over a hole that was in the roof of the cave. He'd never see that outside, never see his family or friends again. All because he was gay and in love with a man-his warlock.

Tears pricked in his eyes, as he dug his fingers into the hard stone floor. He was numb, and the tears began to fall. The last wish and thought he had, was something he knew was wishful thinking and a stupid thought.

"Magnus, please find me. Please come get me" He whispered into the darkness that was edging in. Placing a hand over his heart, he prayed to high heavens that someone would find him. And he hoped it'd be Magnus.

* * *

Review please :)


	11. Shh C'mere

Immortality was always known as a gift and a curse, that stood side by side for all eternity. Magnus had lived it all of his life-his whole 400 years-and even though nothing showed on the outside, inside it cut him deep. His face didn't change and his body didn't grow from his 19 year old self. After a few centuries, this was something he crushed and never let it cross his mind-of course certain things made it raise it's ugly head-but he lived with it. Because even though he never aged on the outside, he grew stronger, wiser and more into himself from the inside. He followed his heart, which indefinitely lead him straight to Alec.

Alec had came into his life only a few short months ago, but everything given, it felt like it was a lot longer and he was more than happy feeling that way. But once again Magnus's state of immortality had pushed a wedge between the pair. He'd known-despite Alec never saying it aloud-that he wasn't comfortable dying and leaving Magnus alone.

* * *

The same ugly reasoning had set off another discussion today on the exact same matter. _Immortality was a bitch when it came to love _he thought. Alec had came over earlier that day to talk it all and get his thoughts and opinions out in the open. Though all Magnus seemed to be watching was his boyfriend pace back and forth across the laminate flooring, while-his cat-Chairmen Meow was following his every step.

"Alec, please sit down. All this pacing is making me dizzy." Alec stopped and pivoted on one foot towards him, carefully manoeuvring around the fluffy white cat at his heel. His face was taught and disapproving, while full of thought. Alec completely avoided his request completely.

"Magnus, this is a big deal! You're going stay young, beautiful and be able to run around. While I'm going to be cooped up in bed or chair, going grey and getting wrinkles. By the time I'm Forty you're not going to want me anymore, you have the world at your feet and me ageing is going to hold you back from all of that. If anything I am a burden to you!"

Magnus just looked on at him, gaping. He was honestly lost for words, he couldn't even begin to comprehend how wrong Alec was. That was until the tears began dotting his Shadowhunter's cheeks.

Magnus gestured him over with open arms, a smile creeping on his lips.

"Shh, c'mere!" Once his arms were firmly locked around, he leaned back so his yellow-green eyes met with glassy blue orbs.

"Stop your crying. Everything you just said is no where even close to the truth. Yes, I am immortal and yes, you will age. But do you really think that will make me love you any less? If I could take away the years I spent alone without you by my side, and give them to you, so you could be immortal I would. Unfortunately, you know that isn't an option, but wherever I go or wherever you go, I'll always be with you. I am never going to leave your side, not ever."

Alec smiled ever so slightly, masked behind his tears, but Magnus saw it. So he returned a much wider grin, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You really mean it, don't you? You're really not going to leave, even if I get old?" Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned forward, pitting his lips close to Alec's ear.

"Not a chance, nothing will ever send me away. I'll love you more and more everyday."

Alec smiled up at him fondly, and pressed a shallow kiss to his lips. All Magnus could do was smile into it, and kiss back feverishly.

The last thing Magnus heard Alec say before they entered the bedroom, was completely out of character and was cause of a humorous laugh.

"You may be 400 years old, but it's a good thing I have a thing for older men. Even if you will aways look 19."

* * *

**Review please :) **

**Depending on reviews I may write the ending to Malec-Please Come Get Me. :)**


	12. Naked

It had been almost a fortnight since Magnus had seen his boyfriend. Between the two of them, clients, hunting and Clave meetings had built up on top of one another. So there was no wiggle room in between for spare time to themselves.  
After coming back from their holidays around Europe-which was the last time they'd spent time together properly-Magnus had decided enough was enough. He was going to see Alec, even if he had to walk over hot coals to do so. Now was just getting into the Institute unnoticed, as well as avoiding Alec's father-Robert. He pressed his palm against the front door of his loft, as a warm tingle left his fingertips, causing a portal to expand on the door. To which he stepped through.

* * *

Alec had been training all afternoon with Jace, and they had pretty much worked each other to the bone. They had both left the training room with a thick layer of sweat, while their clothes clung to their bodies. So Alec knew the only wise thing to do would be to get a shower. Not to mention it'd relax his muscles.  
Now as he stood with his back to the rest of the room-including the bathroom door and window-in only a towel, which was wrapped loosely around his hips. Looking at a photograph-that took prize place on his dresser-of himself and Magnus at Paris in front of the Eiffel Tower. He smiled fondly, which fell as he chewed on his lip, thinking. Alec missed Magnus, and hated that his life wouldn't fit into their little world. Being 18 and a Shadowhunter had a funny way of taking up more responsibilities than necessary.  
A sudden flash and clatter of books that fell from his small bookshelf behind him, caught his attention. Out of instinct he picked up the dagger that he kept under his pillow, and swung his body around quickly.

"Are you insane?! Don't just pop into my room unannounced. I could of killed you!" Magnus was stood at the tip of the dagger that he was holding up. He had an eyebrow cocked, as he pushed the dagger down with his index finger.

"Well I do apologise for scaring you sweetheart, but I had to see you. I've been missing you like crazy, I can't get you out of my mind." He dropped the dagger to the dresser, as a smile crossed his lips at Magnus's loving words. Magnus was smiling back at him, his yellow-green eyes sparkling with so much affection.

"I missed you too Magnus, more than you'll ever know. I just wish we didn't have to tip-toe around like this. I wish you were here every night when I come home." He watched as Magnus began grinning, and ran his fingers up and down his bare chest. That was when Alec realised he was stood in close proximity in only a towel. He blushed furiously and tightened his grip on the towel, pulling it up, trying to cover more of himself.

"Alexander, don't be so embarrassed. You look beautiful, just like always." Magnus was still running his fingers up and down his chest, scraping his nails every now and then. He then bit his own lip, nervously.

"Alexander, I have something I want to ask you. I miss you everyday and I would give up anything to have you there beside me, every morning and every night... So would you like to move in with me?"  
Alec couldn't do anything but gape for a couple of seconds, completely and utterly shocked. He'd ran the though over in his head for weeks, but never thought Magnus would want to live with him.

"Yes, by the angel. Yes!" Magnus grinned, pulling him into his arms, while he kept a tight hold of the towel. Which effectively loosened when Magnus pressed their lips together passionately.  
Soon the towel was completely forgotten about, pooled around their feet, along with colourful items of clothing.

Alec suddenly pulled away, blushing as he looked his boyfriend up and down, as he stood with nothing covering him at all. Then bit his lip.  
"Sorry to ruin the mood, but Magnus," he looked in the opposite direction, to avoid blushing a darker red."my parents are going to be home in 10 minutes."

Magnus laughed, pulling him closer, whispering in his ear. "Okay, we'll finish this later, at _our_ place."

* * *

Review please :)


	13. Poison

For the past six weeks Simon had pushed his body, both physically and mentally to the breaking point. He becoming a Shadowhunter had become his first priority, even above his family, friends, and even Clary and Isabelle. Of course, the latter had been watching him while he trained. Isabelle had become a safety net and common ground for him, she was always there pushing him along giving him the strength he needed to not give up. It wasn't unknown of Shadowhunters dating mundanes, but he wanted to be an equal to her, in all things. Throughout the whole of the training Jace, Alec and even Clary had tormented and teased him because of him doing something wrong or screwing up. The latter was a little more playful about it though, at least.

Though between the three boys-even after ascending, and building up his strength so he could hunt and fight just as well as the others-the tormenting and prodding carried on. Simon should of known this would of happened, Jace was never the 'keep quiet' kind of guy, and Alec seemed to have caught strong symptoms of sassiness since crossing the border into Hell. Which was all put to use on those fateful events.

First it was one evening down by the waterfront. A demon attacked him without him knowing, from behind with a stinger to his lower back.

Second was in Central Park just outside of the Faeries domain, a ravener demon attacked. To which he luckily escaped with his life.

Lastly, was in his own bloody back garden. This one nobody will let him live it down. Considering though he lived at the Institute, he still visited his mom and Rebecca regularly, which led to doing odds and ends around the house. So the day ended in deadly gardening with demons.

* * *

That day was today. Which is why he was now staring up at a stone-panelled roof covered in runes, while Isabelle ran around after him and his two hunting buddies sat on the opposite bed, snickering.

"Oh laugh while you can, it was an honest mistake, not to mention a surprise attack. It could happen to anybody!" He rasped, twisting his head toward them, pushing his glasses up his nose. Unfortunately becoming a Shadowhunter hadn't worked in his favour for the department of his sight.

"Oh yeah, sure, definitely a surprise attack! How did you not see a shadow or hear footsteps?! Did you even put runes on to enhance these things?" Alec questioned with his arms folded, and a solitary eyebrow cocked. Simon went to reply when Jace interrupted through tears of laughter..

"You've only been a Shadowhunter for a few weeks and you've already been poisoned, more than twice! Though this has to be best!" Jace gestured in a billboard or header sort of motion, and lowered his voice to sound more authentic.

"Recently ascended Shadowhunter is attacked whilst pulling the weeds!"

Jace's remark was followed by a sharp laugh from himself, then a quieter snigger from Alec beside him. Simon rubbed his hands over his face groaning, until he heard the recognisable sound of Isabelle's footfalls as they passed the bed. He looked up just in time to see her whack them both round the back of their heads, which caused him to smirk.

"Don't you be smirking behind me, Lewis. You're supposed to be sick." Simon grinned even bigger, as she ordered the other two from the infirmary. She placed steady steps across to him, pushing his hair back from his face, while he twirled the tips of her hair between his fingers.

"What are we going to do with you? You're hopeless"

* * *

Review please :)


	14. Coming out

Coming out to your friends is hard, but telling your parents is probably the hardest thing Alec could possibly think of in that exact moment. He and Magnus had been dating for weeks in secret, and it was getting serious between them. And with all that was going on around them between all the conflict and war being sprung into their world; well they had both realised time is short, and nobody knows how long they get with the ones they love. Yes, he had indeed admitted this to Magnus-in his head of course. Alec was a little constricted when it came to saying those three words aloud.

Alec's hand was clammy and sweaty where Magnus held it in his, they had been sat in the library of the Institute for the past 10 minutes waiting for his parents to arrive. They never knew of his sexuality, not like Isabelle and Jace did, and he was more than sure Max had caught on ever so slightly before his abrupt passing. His siblings, and even Clary and Simon didn't have any problems with who he loves, anymore than they had any problems with Magnus's love for glitter. But this was the deal breaker, would his family accept him.

The door swung open, as he watched his mother and father walk-proudly with their heads held high-through it. Alec glanced quickly at Magnus, who was smiling with flecks of love, support and pride swimming in his yellow-green orbs. In that moment he wondered how he'd talked himself into this situation. He squeezed his hand, as Alec took a deep breath, sharing the strength between them. His mother broke the silence, yet neither seemed to have acknowledged their interlinked hands.

"Alec, Magnus. What have you asked us here for, you made it sound important over the phone?" Robert-his father-leaned forward with his hands braced across his thighs, waiting for a response. While Maryse-his mother-sat up straight and proper.

Alec took once last glanced at Magnus, who had angled himself into him, and was still wearing a smile.

"Mom, Dad. I-um-we..What I mean to say is I'm gay. I have absolutely no interest in girls. Magnus and I have been dating for a while now, and we would of told you sooner, but I didn't know how you'd take my being.. Well you know."

Maryse lost her posture, and leaned forward across the space between them smiling. While Robert had up and left the room, followed by the slam of a door. Alec looked to Magnus for an answer, but he just wrapped his arm around him. His mom took his free hand, smiling.

"Alec, sweetie. I knew, I always knew. A mother can tell, but don't for a second think I love you any less because of who you decide to love. I'm proud to call you my son and I am happy you have found someone who loves you, oh so dearly." Alec smiled, as he pulled mom along with Magnus into a hug.

"What about dad? He just stormed out." Alec asked dubiously, looking between his mom and Magnus. His mom smiled.

"Don't worry about your father, he has his reasons. They go back before you were born, it's not an anger towards you. It's a disappointment in himself, he'll come around."

Then, that was when he realised that he had all the love and support he would ever need in the world. He had the man who loved him, his family and his friends. If one person couldn't open his mind, and not be shallow, then he didn't need that person bringing him down. He had a life to live and love to guide him. That's all he'd ever wanted, and all he'd ever need.

* * *

Review please :)


	15. Winter Secrets

It was deep into the winter months and everything the eye could see, from the windows of the Institute was covered in a coverlet of white. Isabelle had been waiting patiently in the armchair beside the window looking out onto the stone garden path, that led up the entrance of the building for what felt like hours.

She had only recently managed to get rid of Clary and Jace, since they 'didn't want to leave her alone'. It was slightly insulting, considering she could kick both of their asses. Alec was out hunting with Simon, who she was waiting-which was becoming impatient-for.

The news she'd received earlier that day had thrown her into a loop, and she didn't know who to turn too. So her only option was to keep the secret to herself, until Simon came home. He was home for her, and the person she could trust with her entire life, they were engaged and set to be wed, in just over a year.

Speak of the devil, she saw the glint of the moonlight against the darkness of his hair and the reflected light against the rim of his glasses. Isabelle didn't know whether to go meet him or not, though her legs had other plans, as they escorted her subconsciously out of the door and down the hallway.

Simon was stood with his hand braced against the wall beside a long window, as he tugged his boots off. She was wringing her hands both with fear and anxiety. Isabelle had no idea how he'd react to the news.

"Simon."Her voice carried quietly over the distance between them. All she had to say was his name, for him to drop his weapons belt and turn towards her. He wasn't covered in ichor or blood, which was a relief.

"Iz, what's wrong?"She cursed under her breath, to herself. That had been one thing that Simon had always been able to do to her, read her feelings and know her like the back of his hand. She took a deep breath, and tapped her fingers together nervously.

"Simon... You're going to be a father." Simon just stared for a few moments, as she pulled a small smile to her lips. She was trying to decipher how he was feeling about it.

That was until he ran up to her, lifting her up in his arms and spinning her around. Isabelle had no time for words or protests-not that there would be any-when Simon pressed a loving, yet passionate kiss to her lips. She melted into him, feeling all of his happiness, pride and love for her seep through. They held on to each other in the light of the moon, while the snow fell softly against the windows, late into the night.

* * *

Review please :)


	16. Beautiful Feeling

Simon remembered everything from before, even though he would never speak of it aloud, his mind did otherwise. Those thoughts swarmed around his more pleasant thoughts and plunged him into a downward spiral. He knew when he followed Clary into the Shadow World, he would do anything to stick by her and protect her, though he never expected that it would come to this. He remembered being bitten after being taken from Magnus's loft to the Hotel Durmort, as well as when Raphael brought him covered in his own blood to the foot of the Institute. Clary's screams echoed across his memory still till that very day, no matter what he did, they wouldn't diminish. He remembered vaguely being buried alive, and holding Clary down to the ground, while his mind was telling him to stop, and that she was his best friend. She'd forgiven him, and knew it wasn't his fault, but he'd never forgive himself for what he did.  
Now as he sat at the foot of his bed, an empty bottle of pills and an empty bottle of blood laid on the floor beside the bed. The remnants of blood soaking into the rug, it reminded him slightly of the blood that was on the deck of Valentine's ship, just after he had fed from Jace. Another thing he was ashamed of, was drinking from someone who had effectively helped saving his '_life_'. If that's what he could call it now.

Leaning back his head against his duvet cover, his eyes narrowed and focused onto different parts of the room. The whole room was in the pitch of darkness, and everything was clear as crystal to him, which once upon a time would of freaked him out. Though he had to admit, it was probably one of the upsides to being in this state. Everything else was horrible, the drinking of blood, the annoying sleeping pattern that has gone back and forth more times than enough, and having to hide it from his mom and sister. Not to mention hiding all these thoughts and feelings from the only people that would understand. He'd kept a poker face whilst out with them at Takis, but behind closed doors, alone, he crumbled. Which was how he led himself to do what he did. He was willing to do anything to make himself sick, anything to make the thoughts stop, anything so he didn't have to keep drinking blood.

As if on cue, he pushed up from the floor in a flash, running through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. He bowed over the sink as pills, blood and an assortment of medicines left his system. The rush that flooded from his gut, up through his veins and muscles to his head, was beautiful. It was like everything was on standstill, and for that one little moment until it all dropped away, he wasn't a vampire anymore. He wasn't a daylighter. He was for once,a human again.

* * *

**Review please!**


	17. Hell Bound

Darkness pulled at the corners of his mind, the glint of fire rustling between the iron and stone that walled the expanse beyond. Walls of bone, and streams of blood running through desert landscape, with creatures scouring the gravel and ruins of an old dilapidated city that lied beyond. The city was home to him in another life, but since being bound to Hell, this had become a cell of sorts. This was his prison, his solitude, which he assumed he probably deserved after all of those years of killing and plotting for death.

She'd been his ray of light in the dark, fire to fire, but she left no ashes behind as he left destruction in his wake. She left creation and life, a sweet garden of heaven that he relished to follow and wanted to keep hidden to himself. Just like the garden Persephone grew beside Hades domain. He would do anything to keep her, even if it meant binding him to her, or manipulating her sweet mind. He would worm his way through the good, and twist it into a painful knot that she couldn't refuse. Just like he had now, he knew beneath the liquid, beneath the surface that his mind was corrupt. That his thoughts were mangled and confused between this one and the next, sometimes they'd surprise him, and sometimes they'd disgust him to his very core. The latter occurred more than the former, the badness sat comfortably with his state. He watched from the corner of his eyes, the blackness sinking deep into green, that was staring at the stone expanse in front of her.

The life and hope in her eyes shone bright against everything else around her, she truly was what others had called her. An angel. Her heart was pure and fire burned within the pits of her, she was a true beauty. The forbidden flower that would only hurt him more to touch. As he stared down into the direction as hers, meeting the same picture of her close friends and loved ones bound to the floor by their knees. He'd done that, he held the power. He turned to his side, hell is bound. Just like he was bound to her, whether she accepted it or not. He waited all this his years for sweet relief, to escape to the free unknown, to leave behind people and places he despised. Just like those in front of him, though he could never harm any, for losing her would hurt all the more. He expected heaven and all it's glory. Which he got with her, the girl with the talented mind. The thought of being able to deal and being able to make it would be the biggest pleasure, but in reality, he never guessed the woman leading him down to the devil's lair would be her.

What he had made her to be.

The darkness was stronger than he was, and the opportunity of saving her friends, over actually being with him drove the darkness deeper. Making it cocoon around his mind and heart, causing those bursts of evil. There was no getting away. He was bound to hell, and had been from birth, just as she had been bound to him for that time. She had always been there, and he would keep her, even if it killed him.

His sister.

His Clary.

His queen.

* * *

**Review Please**


	18. Lost Voice

Set in modern times.

* * *

A couple of months ago, Jace had overheard Clary talking to Isabelle about wanting to desperately go see her favourite band. It had some strange name, that he only vowed to remembered so he could-hopefully-gain tickets for. Her birthday was only around the corner, and from what he heard her tell his sister, it fell just before the date of her special day. The past couple of years, he'd always struggled on what to buy her for her birthday, she always asked for basic items, and he wanted nothing more than to spoil her rotten. Yet she always fought for things like blank sketchbooks, canvas, pencils and paint. She was truly her mothers daughter, and though Jace would never admit it, he loved her for her creative and imaginative side. She had so much more life in her than he ever did. He had adrenaline and strength, while she had life, beauty and a powerful light that pushed away the darkness.

After hearing the conversation he'd immediately contacted Magnus, the one man in the city he knew could get tickets at last minute. Being a warlock and dating his parabatai, he had his benefits with this relationship they shared. If he couldn't spend money on her, he wanted to do something special for her, and this was the best possible way. He wanted to do nothing more than show Clary how much he loved her. So the afternoon of the day of the concert, when Alec had dropped off the tickets in the most discreet fashion, by sliding them under his bedroom door. Which was honestly the strangest way he'd ever received anything before. He smiled down at the tickets, picking them up and pushing them into his back pocket. He spent the majority of the day dressing and re-dressing, trying to look the part, as well as presentable for her. Simon had told him minor things about the band, but chuckled constantly.

* * *

He would never of said the concert was a blow out, nor would he ever get the chance. Clary had caught him dancing and singing-well more like shouting-along to repetitive lyrics of songs, so there was no getting out of it. Jace couldn't deny, for a mundane band, they were pretty amazing musicians. Clary had danced and swung her hips all night, and the majority of the times he caught himself watching her sway to the music, to which he chastised himself. It was her special night, and dragging her off into a dark corner was not how he wanted her to spend it. However much it would probably satisfy the both of them.  
Though this morning, Jace was most definitely paying for it. He remembered climbing into bed, and pulling Clary close to his chest with his hands wrapping protectively around her waist. Then telling her how much he loved her, and that he hoped she enjoyed her night. After that, the darkness of sleep took him, just as it took her. Now as he looked into the reflection of his spoon, that was dipping in and out of his bowl of cereal, he chewed on his lip, scowling at his own reflection. The laughter of his brother, Simon and Magnus carried over the counter between them.

"Well it does make a change doesn't it? Golden boy has no snippy remarks or comebacks." Simon chuckled, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. The muscles from training making his runes stand out. Magnus laughed along with him, as he flashed his cat-like eyes to his brother, Alec. Who was also trying to fight the laughter. Jace sighed and cradled his face in his hands. This was his karma for all the times he tormented Simon for playing video games, for Magnus wearing glitter and making Alec scream at the top of his lungs from behind bedroom doors.

"It is rather peaceful, don't you think Alec?" Magnus winked over at his boyfriend, then flashed his eyes back to him. Jace sneered at the three of them. This is what he got, a complete loss of his voice. He literally couldn't even get out a simple 'hello' and he had been like it all day. Jace clenched and unclenched his fist under the table, their taunting and tormenting was starting to seep under his skin.

"Okay boys, lets give a rest. Jace's voice may be broken, but that doesn't mean his fists are. You know that if you keep on taunting, he will lash out." Clary had strolled into the room casually and Jace leaned over pressing a kiss to her cheek. He smirked as she lectured her best friend, a 400 year old warlock and his boyfriend with utmost confidence. This was exactly why he loved her, she may be quiet and reserved in her own little world, but she was there when it mattered.

* * *

**Review Please! :D**


End file.
